Song of Persuasion
by Beudma
Summary: Naruto realizes that sometimes all it takes is a little singing to change the mind of one determined person.


How the Battle at the Valley of the End "Really Should Have" Ended

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except this little plot and the lame humor), not the lyrics, not the characters. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Lyrics have a few modifications to fit story.

Songs:

Chicago- If You Leave Me Now

High School Musical- What I've Been Looking For

Sasuke stood, staring at the blonde from across the water. He wondered what new trick or move Naruto had hidden up his sleeve. The Uchiha suspected another storm of clones to come charging at him, but was quite surprised when Naruto's singing voice echoed over the valley instead.

At first he couldn't tell what the blonde was saying, but then Naruto had started over towards him and the words he was singing became more distinct.

"_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me."_

Now he wished he hadn't even bothered to listen. For what reached him was possibly the most irritating thing he had ever heard, and that was saying something considering who he was listening to. Deciding for a moment he must be imagining things he muttered under his breath "Hn…what the hell?" Then he cringed as he realized Naruto really _was _singing. To him even. _"…..oh-oh-oooooh no baby please don't go!!"_

Raising his eyebrows imperceptibly, something in his temple twitched. "…..Naruto?" he said just loud enough for the other boy to hear. But Naruto, now having a reaction from Sasuke, seemed encouraged to continue. The blonde raised his arms in the air in what Sasuke assumed Naruto thought was a dramatic gesture and sang even louder.

"_If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me! Oh-ohh-ooohhh baby I just want you to stay!"_

Taking a deep breath he shifted his stance and approached Naruto, if for no other reason than to shut the blonde up. Trying hard to hide the shudders he was experiencing, he spoke up to the exaggerating blonde. "Shut up dobe, and stop singing." Naruto only gave him a sad smile and continued to belt out across the water even though Sasuke was now a mere foot or two away from him.

"_A bond like ours is a bond that's hard to find. How can you let it slip away?"_

Sasuke had taken just about enough of this nonsense, and didn't want to deal with the dobe if he wasn't going to fight him seriously. He attempted to step around the blond but his shirt was grabbed and his movements were blocked. Naruto was now looking at him intensely and he felt rather than heard the musical lyrics coming from the mouth of the other boy.

"_We've come too far to leave it all behind. How could we end it all this way?"_

Starting to lose his temper, he in turn grabbed Naruto's orange jacket and glared at him. His sharingan swirled menacingly around in his reddened eyes as he spoke. "Shut the hell up dobe!" Naruto was not discouraged by Sasuke's actions and continued to sing even as the grip on his clothes tightened.

"_When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret the things we did today."_

The sound of chirping birds reverberated all around the two boys as the chidori grew within Sasuke's open hand. "Naruto!! Stop singing dammit!!" Sasuke shouted at the other. It took him a moment to realize his voice was shaking slightly with uncontrolled frustration. His jutsu now complete, he swung at the blond wanting nothing more than to end the stupid singing and join the sound ninja waiting for him. Naruto managed to dislodge himself from Sasuke's grip in time to avoid impact and returned to singing. Every time Sasuke made to run for it he blocked his way, and managed to block every feeble attack aimed at him. He noticed Sasuke was now shuddering uncontrollably because of his singing. No wonder the Uchiha's attacks were getting so easy to stop. Naruto hoped it would only be a short while before Sasuke completely broke.

"_Oh-oh ohhh no baby please don't go!!" _

Turns out that was all it took.

"OKAY!! OKAY!! JUST STOP SINGING!!"

An ear to ear grin of victory spread across Naruto's face and he finally quieted down; Sasuke standing still, but panting not a few feet away from him. Sasuke's newest attempt at a Chidori faded down until all was silent amid the valley except for the rushing waterfall. Having finally calmed himself down Sasuke walked quickly past Naruto in the direction they came from. Naruto was very tense and kept alert for any signs of Sasuke trying to escape again. Then Sasuke called back to him, his voice once again steady. "Come on dobe, let's head back before I change my mind."

They both had just gotten off the water when something rushed out of the trees. A moment later their sensei was running towards them with a worried look. "Naruto. Naruto!" The silver haired ninja looked like he expected the worst; his one uncovered eye widened in surprise when he saw Sasuke walking beside Naruto and both were not fighting in the slightest. "Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't look up or even acknowledge Kakashi at first and walked past him without a word. Still somewhat confused Kakashi spoke to Naruto instead. "What's going on? Where are you two going?" Naruto smiled back at his sensei and threw his arms back behind his head in a semi-relaxed gesture. "We're going back to Konoha, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi was stunned, but happy. What could the blond have done to convince the Uchiha to not leave? He settled for saying, "….Ok….well done Naruto." figuring he could just wait to find out what happened when they reported back to Tsunade.

Inside the Hokage's office a half dozen jaws dropped unceremoniously to the floor and one silver haired ninja was sweating nervously. "Okay… so I wasn't expecting _that _explanation." He said quietly. From that moment Sasuke knew he would never live it down.

Kakashi-sensei walked down the streets of Konoha with his newly solidified team and looked down at the three younger ninja's. "So this is what they call happily ever after? The End?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered something that sounded like "I beg to differ, the blond moron over here keeps singing." And Kakashi caught just a bit of the lyrics before Sakura yelled and punched the blond across the street.

"_So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking fo-" _

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!"


End file.
